Prima TV GoAnimate City:
WARNING: Trongtan, vandalism is over!!! 'GoAnimate Network is a television network, most known for becoming famous in various users' universes, that broadcasts stuff that are not captured. It is launched in January 31, 1996 (as GoAnimate Network) and is owned by GoAnimate Media (formerly known as GoAnimate Animation Broadcasting Corporation), replacing Wabo TV (still available via cable). Launch On 7:00:00AM, Wabo TV's logo, and its ident, disappeared. After that, the 5-second countdown, with Eric walking for operating an "animating camera", appears. When the GoAnimate Network ident appears (with Kimberly), Eric (narrating) says a welcome message. After the full message, GoAnimate Network's watermark appeared, and the very first program is Welcome to GoAnimate Network, lasting 10 minutes only. Programming GoAnimate Network broadcasts the breakfast magazine TV Breaks (official, in Guyisbackable's universe of the network) until 7:00AM. The GoAnimate News at 6PM became the most watched program ever, as of 1998-2011 and back in 2013. Current shows *The Eric Show (now The LouieLouie95 Show) *The Keith Jones Show (now The Keith Show) *GoAnimate News (since 1996) *Anabelle Gets Grounded *Calum1998 Gets Grounded *Paul Gets Grounded *The Stooge Family *Zara Gets Grounded *Walter Gets Grounded *David Smith Gets Grounded *TV Breaks (breakfast magazine, since 1996) Former shows *Luis *Star Trek (the first 4 seasons) *Veedeyo game (game-reviewing program, lasted until August 29, 2013, where it stops broadcasting) *Fat Guy is Coming (until 2000) *2 Hours of Best Music from 90's (former 2-hour block of music that is best of from 1990's) *Your Face Sounds Familiar (during 2012) Seasons Every new season starts every first monday on GoAnimate Network. Only the 1996-1997 season had no changes. 1997-1998 season The most known reason for the new season is visual identity. Luis moved from 11:00 AM to 30 minutes later, so it can look like 11:30 AM. Early projects were abandoned, as well as very few (Only 7 projects were abandoned). 1998-1999 season Several films broadcasted on GoAnimate Network were dealed into 8 parts, so it can look like one miniseries. Nothing changed at all. 1999-2000 season A big transmission break begins for a big bombing in the Republic of Guy. 2000-2001 season The season brought new changes, such as another look change and Fat Guy is Coming is abandoned for a new project Small Boy. 2001-present seasons All other seasons have no changes. They only abandon some projects and put new ones. Some season include visual changes, as well the 2012-2013 season introduced a widescreen aspect ratio. 2001-2002 season The season begins on September 3rd, 2001. The season introduces yet another look change, that time with new shows and "improvement of the programming". The new schedule came 7 days later. Due to September 9, 2001 morning attacks on the World Trade Center when a plane crashed in New York City in US, TV Breaks had a special version, with all programming and interviews being about everything 9/11-related and about fixing the crash. 2002-2003 season The season begins September 2nd, 2002. The season introduces new programming and test transmissions of letterbox, with the GoAnimate Network logo's digital on-screen graphic look and broadcasting aspect ratio still being on 4:3 format, which lasted until 2012. Only some series broadcasted on network, GoAnimate News, TV Breaks and other formats made by the network, are not affected. 2003-2004 season The season is called "A New Thing on the First" and introduces another look change, this time with clouds, that may be familiar to the network due to its cloud logo. It also introduces Guyish Idol, the Guyish version of Pop Idol broadcasted until 2008, replaced with'' T'he X Factor''.' 2004-2005 season The season begins with a documentary about Eric's career on GoAnimate Network and his first friends from the network. One of oldest series, ''Luis, is being abandoned, and then it went back on GoAnimate Plus some months after November, a channel broadcasting shows that may not fit on GoAnimate Network and repeats from GoAnimate Network's shows intented to those who missed due to work, school, important event or anything else. 2005-2006 season The season had to begin early due to launch of GoAnimate Plus, but it didn't completely start. On September 4, 2006, the season completes its changes to launch of GoAnimate Network, thus including the new, very different, look, that includes metallic clouds without the wordmark that has the names. A black "10" on Coming Soon font on bottom right corner on an white ellipse was used only during January 31, 2006 from 6AM to 6AM of February 1, 2006, to celebrate GoAnimate Network's 10th anniversary. 2006-2012 season The largest season beginned with only importing programming. 2012-2013 season The 2012 season completely redesigned GoAnimate Network with launching of 16:9 aspect radio on official broadcasting. Only a few programming remained broadcasting until 4:3, which, they broadcasted until the beginning of 2013 season. Also on the 16:9 format, the GoAnimate Network logo, became a little transparent on programming, while an opaque 4:3 logo remained on a few programming, including old series. A new subsidiary channel GoAnimate2, launched October 1, 2013, is fully broadcasted in 16:9, being launched on Guy Service (2012) and terrestrial television a year later (2013). The relaunch of GoAnimate2 being broadcasted on terrestrial television as a launch of that version was not broadcasted on Guy Service version. Instead it showed advertisements. 2013-2014 season The 2013 season beginned on September 2nd, 2013, with the launch of Comedy World TV, the series talking about a comedy TV station parodizing many GoAnimate Network's TV shows. A movie with the same name will be broadcasted on March 1, 2014 on GoAnimate Network at 9PM and GoAnimate2 at 10PM. 2014-2015 season The first plans of 2014 season were unveiled on October 25, 2013 on the GoAnimate Network Press Conference being broadcasted live on GoAnimate Network. They were the launch of 2 new cable channels GoAnimate3 ''and ''GoAnimate4, with GoAnimate3 being about culture and sports and GoAnimate4, the replacement to GoAnimate News Channel, about movies, drama, crime, horror movies and overnight block of news without advetisement interruption, and lasted 3 and a half hours, only some minutes during sign-off of GoAnimate Network (12:30 AM-4:00 AM). A 4AM-6AM block is about music videos. Gallery goanimatenetworkheadquarters.png|Headquarters of GoAnimate Network in Guy City, Republic of Guy goanimatenetworkheadquarters2.png|Back of the GoAnimate Network's headquarters. Both the front and back have black windows with red outlines, while the left and right section don't have them. goanimate2.png|Logo of GoAnimate2, a sister channel to GoAnimate Network. Trivia *The modified look of GoAnimate Network still keeps its text and its famous orange cloud, but it's slighty changed. *GoAnimate Network is the first commercial broadcaster in the Republic of Guy. *A 2013 logo on the website is not being used because the 1996 logo took place. Instantly, it is somewhere used, and is a "rare" logo. External links Official website Category:Television networks Category:Go!Animate Movie Channel Category:Networks that sign off on overnight hours